theinheritorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
Werewolves also known as Wolves for short are a species of shapeshifting individuals who can transform into wolves on the night of a full moon. They possess superhuman powers, but are weaker than vampires. However, during a full moon, their powers are enhanced and can sometimes overpower vampires. They are well known as being the mortal enemy of a vampire do their venomous bite. Powers & Abilities * Super Senses: Werewolves are gifted with more sensitive hearing. * Super Strength: Werewolves possess supernatural strength that makes them stronger than humans. * Super Speed: Werewolves are much faster than humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. While under the influence of the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down their choice of prey; even vampires, as their speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. * Super Agility: Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they have demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, wolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of the power of their wolf form to give them an edge. * Transformation Control: During a full moon, A werewolf will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a woman is pregnant, she will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Werewolf Bite: A Werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For non-Original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. * Full Moon: A Werewolves strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. Weaknesses * Blood Loss: If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. * Broken Neck: Breaking a werewolves's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in an instant death. * Heart Extraction: Removing a werewolves's heart will result in an instant death. * Mortality: Werewolves can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings. * Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. Known Werewolves * Brandon North * Elizabeth Blackwell * Isabella North * Kaiaphas North * Christopher North * Madelyn Carter-Hall * Elizabeth Tayler * Reese Blackwell * Lillian Blackwell * Grayse Russell-Huyler References Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves